1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a deadweight assembly for maintaining a predetermined pressure within a cooking chamber that is self-cleaning and prevents seizing of a deadweight, and a cooking apparatus including such a deadweight assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fryer apparatus with a deadweight assembly, a deadweight disposed within the deadweight assembly may be used to regulate pressure in the fryer apparatus in conjunction with vapor released through a vent pipe of the fryer apparatus into a steam box containing the deadweight assembly. Known deadweight assemblies may include cup-and-cap designs used to regulate pressure.
However, due to the large surface area of contact between the deadweight holder and the deadweight in these known assemblies, these assemblies often require daily removal and cleaning of the deadweight and deadweight holder in order to ensure against operational impairment such as “seizing,” which is a situation in which the deadweight binds to the deadweight holder and ceases to function. Such daily care is undesirable since it may be costly, inefficient, and failing to perform daily cleaning may result in damage and impairment of the deadweight assembly and the fryer apparatus. Moreover, such seizing due to buildup may limit the effectiveness of the deadweight to maintain a desirable pressure in the cooking chamber, which may adversely affect the quality of a cooked food product.